Crevasse (Peak)
CREVASSE BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! PLEASE ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HIM! THANK YOU! Appearance An imposing, regal IceWing stares you down as he walks swiftly through the streets of the town you're in. With his head held high and posture perfect, it seems as though he could be a royal; in fact, a First Circle marking hangs around his neck, gleaming and polished in the bright sun. Feeling a bit reckless, you smile at him. But then you freeze. His glare is icy and cold and not a hint of emotion shows on his snout. As soon as he's out of sight, you race in the opposite direction of him and into your house, where you stay for the rest of the day, unable to shake the feeling of his hate-filled eyes. Crevasse is a regal IceWing who holds his head high on a long, arching neck. His scales are a glittery medium-white, a bit darker than an average IceWing's. His tail curves slightly back towards his hindquarters, his spikes dangling loosely from the tip. His eyes are cold and emotionless. Though they are a beautiful dark ocean blue, many girls have shuddered and turned away, crying, when he looks at them. Not a shred of emotion lies in them; just hatred and darkness. Abilities In terms of normal IceWing abilities, he is a bit above normal standards. Trained as a warrior, he clawed his way through the rankings and into the First Circle. His deftness with a spear makes him a lethal enemy, killing anyone who gets in his way without remorse. Then there's a power he gained out of grief and hate; the ability to raise the dead. At the twitch of a talon or flick of his tail, a dragon, long-dead or currently deceased will come to his aid. Rising from the ground as a body, it will appear as it did when it was alive, with black magic filling in the gaps of long-gone scales. Some dragons are all black with only their horns remaining intact. Others only have one or two small black spots on them. They are under his command until he doesn't need them. When that happens, they fall back to the ground and are swallowed up by a few layers of soil, sand, or snow to hide any evidence he was there. When he raises the dead, a jagged black tattoo appears on the dead's shoulder, symbolizing that he is the master of that dead. Personality Crevasse is cold and menacing. He has no regard for emotions, calling them "petty and insignificant trivial objects that get in the way of thing". He doesn't care if you're alive and well or sick and close to dying. He doesn't care if you've just lost someone in the family or are welcoming them in. Acts of bravery to him are like ants who try to stand up to a flood, calling dragons who dare to defy him worthless and dumb. However, he is a good actor. Though it won't be natural, he can put an excited or caring gleam in his eye to make it seem as if he's interested. He's played dragons like cards, spreading them out in front of him and using them to his liking. As a teenager, he had been followed by many lovers, all of which were fearful of him once they saw the true hatred in the dragon's eyes as he said "I don't love you" to them during the worst possible times. Don't go near him. He's a monster baiting you in. And ''never ''play games with him. Because he's sure to win. History Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Males Category:Characters